


Lyra McSullivan

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: Roblox [1]
Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Lyra McSullivan is just your ordinary girl, attending a regular high school with regular classes, until she receives a letter saying her application to Royale High has been accepted when she didn’t even enrol in the first place.





	Lyra McSullivan

Lyra’s day started off like it usually did.

Her fuzzy alarm clock went off at exactly 7 am, bright sun streaming through the gauzy curtains. Lyra hit the ‘snooze’ button several times before finally getting out of her comfortable, warm bed at 7:20.

Her school uniform was neatly hung up in her open wardrobe. Lyra shuffled over to it and put it on slowly. It was cold both outside and inside the house, and her uniform wasn’t exactly made out of the warmest material. She tied her hair up in two braids, put a beret on her faded turquoise hair, and skipped to the kitchen to eat.

“Mum?” Lyra asked as she slowed her pace down from a skip to a slow walk. Mrs McSullivan wasn’t in the kitchen.  _ She’s probably in her home office, _ Lyra shrugged her mother’s absence off and started cooking pancakes for herself; her mother was  _ always _ in her office working on some big project. 

5 minutes later, Lyra had a stack of golden pancakes with maple syrup and melted butter served with a side of blueberries and apple slices on her plate. “Now  _ that, _ Lyra,” she murmured happily to herself, “is a perfect breakfast.” 

Halfway through eating her delicious crispy pancakes, Lyra’s Mum called out “Lyra, can you please bring in the mail? I’m a little bit tied up here,” before adding, “oh yeah, and leave the bills on the kitchen bench please!” Lyra swallowed her mouthful, grabbed the letterbox key, unlocked the plain black mailbox bearing the number 3, and carried the large stack of mail inside the house. Once inside, she began sorting through the pile of letters, reminders and notices. “Bill, bill, letter for Dad, bill, taxes due soon…” Lyra mumbled as she put each piece of mail in its correct spot on the bench. Then she reached a pink and blue thick envelope with curly writing on the front.

_ What’s this? Who’s it for? _ Lyra asked herself curiously, reading the writing on the front of the envelope.

_ Lyra McSullivan _

_ 3 Bloxburg Boulevard _

_ Bloxburg, 0000 _

“It’s for me?!” Lyra nearly shrieked in surprise. She slid her fingernail under the seal at the back and began to lift it, but then she caught sight of the time. “Holy guacamole, I’m gonna be late!” She yelled to no one in particular, stuffing the leftover pancakes into a plastic container, grabbing her laptop, phone, essay and lunchbox and throwing them all into her backpack. “Bye Mum!” She yelled, running out of the door, clutching the envelope.

That day on the bus, everyone was gossiping about a student from Bloxburg High School being admitted into the very coveted Royale High. Lyra paid for her ticket, located a seat next to a redheaded girl looking at her phone intently and sat down next to her. “Hey, I’m Lyra, what’s your name?” Lyra asked the girl politely as she sat down. “My name is Cait. What are you hol-wait, where did you get that envelope?!” Cait stared at the envelope Lyra was holding with interest. “Um, I got it today in the mail, why?” Lyra asked. “I need to talk to you during lunch. Meet me behind the gym, okay? Oh, and tell  _ no one _ about this envelope of yours - not yet, anyway.” Cait replied, turning her attention back to her pink seashell-like phone.

The bus made it to the school just in time for the bell. “See you at lunch, Lyra,” Cait waved as she made her way to her classroom. “Okay, Cait!” Lyra replied, running to her class. Unlike most people at Bloxburg High, Lyra  _ loved _ school. She wouldn’t miss it, even if the world was ending. She didn’t, however, like most of the students at her school because they were all rude and mean to her.

Two hours later, the bell for lunch rang, signifying the start of the meeting with Cait. “Hey, Lyra! Want to eat lunch with me?” Fae de Veau, one of Lyra’s more annoying and clingy classmates, called across the room as everyone packed up their things after a history lesson. “Ah, no thanks, Fae. I’m going to study in the library at lunch,” Lyra hastily lied. “Well, then, I can study with you! Studying is better and less boring with a friend, right?” Fae was cheerfully persisting; she clearly wanted to hang out with Lyra, but Lyra didn’t think Cait would like someone else joining in their private conversation about the mysterious envelope. “Maybe tomorrow, Fae,” she promised. “Oh, sure...” Fae accepted defeat and walked out of the classroom door, looking for her friend Katherine to gossip with. 

Lyra breathed a sigh of relief and sprinted to the gym. “What took you so long, Lyra?” Cait asked impatiently as Lyra turned the corner. “Nothing, I just got a little caught up is all.” Lyra stopped running to catch her breath and clutch a stitch. “Okay, so this envelope of yours...come take a seat,” Cait started, patting the bit of cement next to her. Lyra walked towards the red-head girl but stopped instantly. Why? Because Cait had a glimmering silver tiara embedded with rubies nestled in her fiery red hair.

“Why are you wearing a tiara, Cait?” Lyra gasped. “This is why we’re talking about your envelope, Lyra,” Cait replied solemnly. “The envelope is an acceptance letter to Royale High. Your application form has been approved. Everyone,” Cait adjusted her tiara, “wears crowns or tiaras at Royale. It’s just the way things are. Our school uniform, if you will. So you’d better get used to it.” Lyra was stunned. “Oh yes, and the currency system is different from the AUD we use here in Australia. In the magic world, we use diamonds. Diamonds get transferred to a debit card every time you earn some, meaning it’s easier to buy things. 1 diamond is equal to 1 AUD so it should be simple to remember.” Cait looked positively delighted to be the first one telling Lyra about the world she grew up in. Lyra, on the other hand, was still confused. “I never enrolled though,” she said slowly. “Your parents must’ve done it for you,” Cait said dismissively. “The letter from the principal will explain everything else. So, open it!” She cheered. “O-okay…” Lyra sighed and opened the envelope, fully this time.

_ Dear Lyra McSullivan, _

_ Your application for Royale High has been accepted! You’re one of the regular students we welcome into our school to generate excitement and teach you about other ways of life. Only 2 of these “regular royals” are allowed into our school every 4 years. You will be joining our student body on the 19th of September, so you’ve got plenty of time to prepare yourself. Since you have received this letter, you are now allowed to tell people about you being accepted into our prestigious school. Your current principal already knows, and she’s planning on telling everyone at your current school in the next assembly. Please keep reading to find out more about Royale High. _

Lyra stopped reading it out loud. “C’mon, don’t leave me hanging on your last words! Keep reading, it’s been  _ ages _ since I got my letter!” Cait insisted. Lyra kept reading.

  1. _ Permissions and boundaries_

_ As a Royale student, you will be taken on excursions such as the yearly trips to Unicorn Fields and the Royal Vineyard. To go on these excursions, you’ll need signed permission forms from your parents. Because you are a Regular Royal, you’ll need extra permissions to go on these excursions, but don’t worry - we send one note to your parents at the start of every year with every excursion for that year on it. Your student tour guide will show you the boundaries of Royale High. _

  1. _ Schedules and your backpack_

_ Every student, regardless of their heritage, gets a welcome pack on their first day, no matter their year level. Your welcome pack consists of a backpack (you get to choose the colour), a locker, text books, a dorm room, a journal, a notebook, a pencil, a crown or tiara, some basic furniture, a few diamonds and a schedule. Your schedule magically gets updated every day. You earn diamonds if you go to classes enough. We also have a levelling system which is too complicated to explain in this letter. _

  1. _ Dorms_

_ Royale High is far away from any civilisation, so dorms are integrated into the castle. There are two bedrooms to choose from, a “glam” pink-based one, and a “studious” blue-based one, both with their own balcony. You will be assigned a dorm and a roommate. Meet me in my office at the beginning of term for this information. _

  1. _ Food and drinks_

_ There is a cafeteria on the ground floor serving snacks, food and drinks 24/7. Once you have ordered your food, you will get an order ticket which you will slide into a Butler 2000. Simply pull the lever and you will get your food.  _

_ If you have any more questions, simply come to my office at any time. I will be happy to assist you. Or you could ask Princess Cait O’Connor, your designated “regular royal guide”. She will be on-hand at any time to help you with any questions you have. _

_ Kind regards, _

_ Queen Jessica of the Southern Isles _

_ Principal of Royale High School _

  
“EEEE! I’m so excited for you!! And guess what, Lyra?!” Cait squealed as Lyra finished reading. She put the letter back in its envelope and checked her watch; there were 6 minutes until lunch ended. “What is it, Cait?” She asked her new best friend. “I don’t have a roommate any more, so you might be assigned with  _ me _ !” Lyra gasped and barely suppressed a grin. “That’s amazing!” She said enthusiastically. “That’s great and exciting, but I have a question...when am I going to get my crown? I want to wear it to school like you,” Lyra asked shyly. “No! Don’t wear it to school. You haven’t taken Lady Allison’s  _ Just a Regular Girl _ classes yet, so you can’t hide your crown. And anyway, you’re getting your crown next month with your welcome package so you can’t wear it to this school.” Cait responded quickly. “Oh,” Lyra nodded. “I’m going to Mrs Kristie’s office. I’m ready for my acceptance to be announced.” She stood up, grabbed her backpack and walked to the principal’s office. The bell rang for class.


End file.
